1913 Goodall Cup
The 1913 Goodall Cup was the fifth edition of the inter-state series between Victoria and New South Wales. It was won by Victoria, who claimed the championship for the third time in total, and the first since 1910. Due to the onset of World War I, the next edition of the Goodall Cup would not be contested until 1921 The series ;Game one 13 August 1913 Saw the return of the inter-state series to the Melbourne Glaciarium. Victoria and New South Wales were deadlocked at 2-2 by the end of the first half, with Jim Kendall scoring both goals for New South Wales. In the second half they out played New South Wales and scored 4 more goals to win the first game of the series by a score of 6-2. ;Game two 15 August 1913 The game was hard fought and by the end of the first half Victoria was up by a score of 2-1 over New South Wales with Jim Kendall scoring the lone goal for New South Wales. Victoria would score three more times to defeat New South Wales and secure the Goodall Cup by a score of 5-1. ;Game three 20 August 1913 Victoria defeated New South Wales by a score of 7-4. Teams Victoria The Victoria team was made from the following players * Keith Walker (Captain) * Andrew Reid * Leslie Reid * J. Blair * Reginald Macgillicuddy * Charles Watt (Goatender) New South Wales The New South Wales team was made from the following players * Jim Kendall (Captain) * A. J. Knowles * C. Smith * Les Turnbull * F. Rowe * C. Deacon (Goaltender) Player Statistics Leading goaltenders The following goaltenders led the interstate championship for goals against average. Match reports 1st match "The first of three interstate matches, Victoria v New South Wales at ice hockey, was played at the Glaciarium yesterday evening in the presence of a large and enthusiastic crowd. The teams were - Victoria - K Curwen Walker, Leslie Reid, R Macgillicuddy, A Reid, C Watt, and J Blair. New South Wales, J Kendall, C Deacon, A J Knowles, F Row, C Smith, and L Turnbull. The game was a brilliant one, the play on both sides being magnificent. At half-time the scores were 2 goals each, but in the second half the Victorians, playing with excellent combination, added 4 goals to nil, and won by 6 goals to 2. The goal-hitters were K Curwen Walker, R Macgillicuddy, and Leslie Reid two each for Victoria; and J Kendall (two) for New South Wales. The second game will be played on Friday evening." -''The Argus, Melbourne, August 14, 1913'' 2nd match ""By winning last night the second match of the series of three at the Glaciarium, Victoria wrested the Goodall Cup for the year from New South Wales for ice hockey. There was a fair attendance of spectators. The teams were - Victoria A L Reid, Leslie Reid, C Watt, R Macgillicuddy, J Blair, and K Walker (captain). New South Wales - L Turnbull, A J Knowles, C Smith, F Rowe, Deacon and J Kendall (captain). The game was strenuously contested, the visiting team making a determined but unsuccessful attempt to score a win. L Watt was the goal-keeper for the home team, and Deacon protected the net for New South Wales. In the first half two goals were secured for Victoria, against one for the Sydney players. The subsequent half ended with the scores as follows - Victoria - 5 goals; New South Wales - 1 goal. Those who secured goals were - Victoria - K Walker 2, L Reid 2, and R Macgillicuddy; while J Kendall scored the only goal for his team." -''The Argus, Melbourne, August 16, 1913'' References *''The Argus'' newspaper *Ice Legends Australia Category:1913 in ice hockey